Time Travelers of Camp Halfblood: REBOOT SOON POSSIBLY
by SerketSyndrome
Summary: Soon to be in Reboot process
1. Sneak Peek

**Hello! This is just a sneak preview of the first chapter! I'm still working on it at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or Doctor Who characters.**

****_Charlie's POV_

I'm running. So fast. Holding a girl's hand. I didn't know her, but she was worth saving. Robots. They were everywhere. Chasing us. They wouldn't stop shooting at us. They said 'Delete!' with every shot. I didn't know what to do. I just kept running. I passed through many people who were walking forward aimlessly. They had these Bluetooth devices in their ears. I don't think they blinked either. They didn't respond to anything. To anyone. Not to me. Not to the girl. Not to the... The... What to call them? Cybermen. I didn't know why I chose that name. It just sounded right. I looked at the girl I was holding hands with. I still had no clue who she was, but I kissed her, told her I loved her, and told her to run. And she did. I ran back and fought the Cybermen. I somehow found a bazooka and began shooting. Explosion broke out. Then someone laid their cold, metal fingers on my shoulders. Wait, metal? Then I died.

Or so I thought. I woke up.


	2. All my dreams come true

**Ohai. This is the actual thing. I may be a little slow getting chapters out. But what matter is that? I don't get many viewers. Oh well! For those of you who _do_ read this, please R&R! Warning: This chapter isn't very long**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or Doctor Who characters.**

_Charlie's POV_

I'm running. So fast. Holding a girl's hand. I didn't know her, but she was worth saving. Robots. They were everywhere. Chasing us. They wouldn't stop shooting at us. They said 'Delete!' with every shot. I didn't know what to do. I just kept running. I passed through many people who were walking forward aimlessly. They had these Bluetooth devices in their ears. I don't think they blinked either. They didn't respond to anything. To anyone. Not to me. Not to the girl. Not to the... The... What to call them? Cybermen. I didn't know why I chose that name. It just sounded right. I looked at the girl I was holding hands with. I still had no clue who she was, but I kissed her, told her I loved her, and told her to run. And she did. I ran back and fought the Cybermen. I somehow found a bazooka and began shooting. Explosion broke out. Then someone laid their cold, metal fingers on my shoulders. Wait, metal? Then I died.

Or so I thought. I woke up. My step mum was shaking my shoulders "Charlie? Oh Charlie thank god you're awake! I've been so worried that you'd slipped into a coma!" She pulled me into a hug.

"No mum, just a nightmare. A nightmare that I was rather interested in is all. Anyways, what's for breakfast?"

"Why just some bacon eggs and toast! Would you like to see what's on the tele?"

"I guess so. Not much else to do now is there?"

Mum got the tele remote for me and a laid in bed, watching as the prime minister, Harriet Jones, announced that there were ghosts all throughout the entire world. Every channel I flipped to, same thing. Ghosts. Friendly, apparently. But ghosts didn't have forms. Well maybe apparitions but this was a bit much.

I got up and looked out the window of my flat, seeing all the ghosts. Then they disappeared. If anything I'd seen before, the man-killing shop dummies, the monsters that would chase me, or the Sycorax, this was the most peculiar by far. These ghosts were much more complex. The almost looked like the robots from my dream if you looked sat them close enough. Then they actually turned into them. The Cybermen. My worst nightmare. Literally.

Before I knew it, my home was invaded. The kept calling me an enemy and threatened to delete me, like in my dream. They scanned me over and over, trying to recognize me as a... a time lord? Is that what they said? I didn't understand. I was just a sixteen year old bloke. I didn't understand. Then they took me away. Strange thing, they took me to Canary Wharf, or in other words, from their point of view, the Torchwood tower.

It was different on the inside, Canary Wharf. There were these robotic creatures, very familiar they were. I didn't know how I knew they were creatures, but I could see through the shells. There were these things with many long tentacles. It was utterly disturbing. I thought of a name for them as well- Daleks. I didn't know where the names were coming from, but it suited them. I then saw a blue box. It was most familiar. I'd seen it in my dreams. It had been so unreal. What was it called? A Tardis? What an odd name? Or as I liked to say using a creature from another dream- What an Ood name?

Why were all of my dreams coming true? Would I meet that pretty girl again too? What about the man in the trench coat that looked a bit like myself? Or the blonde who had seemed so attracted to the man? All of these thoughts swimming in my head drove me mad. They took me to a room that was glowing red. They almost sent me in when they brought up another man that they thought was apparently more important. It sort of offended me but I lived. They shoved me to the side, letting me go. They sent the man in as he screamed. I was already fifty feet down the hall.

I went back to the blue box and tried to get inside of it. Locked. I knew that glowing key that the trench coat bloke had was used for something. I ran around the tower, looking for some help. I then saw the man in the mysterious trench coat. I had traveled into a room where there was a lot of empty space, two large switches and a window. Standing there was the man, who was wearing a blue suit, a few men in black, the blonde from my dream who was wearing a lab coat, woman in a blue sweatshirt that looked as if it were her mum, and another man who could very well be her father. Everybody in the room left but the unnamed man from my dreams. "Hello" I said

He looked at me oddly as if he knew me "Charlie?" He said

"How do you know my name?"

"I- Don't ask. You need to leave though. I don't mean the room. I mean to America. Manhattan, New York to be exact. There's a hill. Find it. You'll be safe the-"

"What's your name?"

"Dad- Wait. No. I'm the doctor and I am most definitely not your dad. Nevermind that you need to leave the country!"

"Why?"

"You're not safe here!"

"I'm not safe anywhere!"

"Are you arguing? Why are you arguing?"

"Now you're asking questions!"

"Oh. Right. Anyway, go to this camp in America. You still have the stopwatch, don't you?"

"Yes"

"That'll explain everything now go!"

I did as he said. I left the room, left the building, and fled the country to camp half-blood.


	3. The watch

**Okay, guys! That chapter wasn't the best, but I think I can improve it! Who has faith in the less-than-average author? Anyone? Aww oh well, let's try this again. Take 2 for Time Travelers of Camp Half-Blood! Beware my chapters will be VERY short**

**Disclaimer: All Doctor who characters belong to the BBC and all PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**Charlie's POV**

You've heard the story of how I wound up here, now hear what happens next.

I arrived at camp at about 8:36 P.M.. I didn't see many campers around. They must have joined together for supper. I looked around at the few campers there, hoping I'd see the girl from my dream I had at the eve of the Battle of Canary Wharf. She was nowhere in sight. Maybe I'd see her tomorrow. I sniffed the air. I've always loved the smell of summer nights. I didn't ever have much time to appreciate the enchanting scent of the night sky mixed with the summer air. I took a moment to enjoy it. Then I remembered something- The pocket watch. The Doctor had mentioned the pocket watch. I didn't know why he brought it up. Or how he even knew about it. It's just a pocket watch. Nothing out of the ordinary. It never worked but for some reason I held onto it.

I brought it out of my pocket. I stared at it for a really long time. What did it have to do with anything? Just as I was about to open it, "Hey" a blonde girl, about my age, spoke to me, taking my attention off the watch and to her. I just realized she was there and quickly slid my watch back into my pocket. I guess I'd have to wait for an explanation.

"Um, hello." I said

"Who're you?" She asked

"Charlie..." I swallowed thickly "Charlie.. Um.. Taylor..."

Her eyes widened before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to this large, sky blue building while calling out for somebody named Chiron, a name that sounded quite familiar. The girl also looked kinda familiar. I now had quite a hunch about how all of these people knew my name and who I was. As we got to the porch, somebody came out the front door. Out came a man, just your ordinary bloke with a beard, then I looked down. All past his waist, he had the body or a horse! A bloody horse for Pete's sake! I stood there in shock as the centaur did the same towards me "Is it..." He said. "Yeah, it's Charlie..." The girl said. He gestured her and I toward the building as he walked in. We followed him but when I walked in, he was just a man in a wheelchair. It took me a minute to process everything I have been seeing. Even the Daleks seemed more realistic than this. "Charles, take a seat." He said. I sat on the sofa and looked around the room. The only thing not cozy about the place was the giant leopard head roaring at me on the wall. The blonde girl sat on the sofa beside me. The man observed "You've changed alot, Charles."

"Um, mind me, but who're you?"

"You haven't opened the watch?"

"No, I was planning to though..."

"Well then do it."

I did as he said. I pulled out the watch and stared at it for a long time before laying a finger on the button. I clicked it and out came a yellow mist that descended inside of me.

**To be continued**


	4. The Professor

**So we've found ourselves at chapter 3 of my short story of Charlie Taylor and his adventures. I know the chapters may not be long orgood but hey, I try. Don't like it, don't read the story. Anyway, onwards and upwards! Or in your case, downwards! BTW, this takes place in 2007, soooo... yeah**

**Disclaimer: any doctor who or Pjo charries belong to the BBC and Rick Riordan**

**Charlie's POV**

I know who I am. I'm the Professor, son of the Doctor and Athena. I am 182 years old and I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Who knew an alien would mate with a Goddess? So what happens now? That's right. I find my TARDIS. If you don't know, TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

I had my TARDIS designed like Dad's, a big, beautiful, blue police box with all the same magnificent features. I feel invincible, like nothing can stop me. I was a teenage rebel and I stayed the same. I bet I'm going to have an awful lot of running to do now that I'm back. But first, the TARDIS. My siblings kept it safe for me, thank the Gods. I found it hiding out behind the Athena cabin. Annabeth, the blonde who somehow knew about me, gave me my key. Now what do I need? In a pooh bear motion, I stand in my TARDIS, saying "Think, think, think." Then I bust up laughing. I went back to my serious face then I remembered "MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER!" I exclaimed, talking to myself. I ran around the TARDIS, looking for the compartment where I left it. I found it and tested it on a cut wire in the engine. And, of course, it worked! I remembered my dream as my alternative, Charlie Taylor, and thought of the girl who I was holding hands with. Her name slipped my mind, along with the year it was. Then I remembered I can check where the TARDIS was the last time I was here. I ran over to the screen and started to type. 1993. I've been in hiding for 14 years? Wow. I was only 168 years old when I rewrote my biology.

I began to wonder how my companion's life turned out. Did she end up Happy? Could I go back and find her? It must have been difficult living in the past. I found her in the present, the year was 2002. My going back in time caused quite a paradox because I never did anything in the future. I would have to fix a lot of things over again. Or I could just... Go on new adventures, maybe stop some things before they happened. Like, defeat my enemies in advance.

I started up the TARDIS and it's tubes began to whir. Back to 1993. It's time I found Mellony Shana, Daughter of Astrape, and most importantly, my favorite companion.


	5. Discontinuationadoption explanation

**Hey, just updating for all the (very few) readers. I am discontinuing this story because I don't feel like I was doing it justice. If you want to adopt the story, it's fine by me, as long as you let me know first. And tell me what your planning to do because I may have a few specifications... Also, hey! You should check out my other stories! And review to what has been posted of this. Thanks!**


	6. Read if You Wish for Continuation!

**Hey guys, Bad Wolf here! I know these stories are discontinued, but there's a very _small_ sliver of a chance that I may bring them back, because a lot of you desperately want them ^.^ I haven't the time at the moment, but in the meantime, you all could read my other stories and poems, because I could really use the support :) Thanks!**


End file.
